1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
With the wide application and the development of electronic technologies, volumes of connectors are smaller and transmission speeds of the connectors are higher, so high-frequency characteristics are requested more rigorous. When an electrical connector is used in an electronic device, crosstalk phenomena are easily caused. Especially, when a distance between signals and a reference plane of the electrical connector is increased or when strengths of the signals are increased or when a distance between every two adjacent terminals of the electrical connector is very close, near-end and far-end crosstalk interferences are caused that affects an integrity of the signals and results in a delay of the signals. Thus accuracies of transmitting the signals of the electrical connector are lowered.
In view of the above-mentioned problems of the electrical connector, an innovative electrical connector need be developed for effectively reducing the near-end and far-end crosstalk interferences.